


Romance isn't dead

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because the date doesn't go as planned doesn't mean it's not perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance isn't dead

The plan was simple: they'd go to the diner after practice, split a milkshake, and gaze deeply into each others eyes as they drank. They'd hold hands under the table, or maybe even on top of the table. They'd walk home as the sun set and, if everything went to plan, kiss before they parted ways. Classic. Romantic as hell.

Easier said than done.

As the waitress placed the milkshake (two straws) on the table, Tanaka realized that the table was too wide and the straws too short for them to comfortably lean in and drink at the same time.

“We can pass it back and forth?” he suggested.

“No.” Noya looked determined. “This was a great idea, Ryuu, and I want to do this right. We'll figure it out.” He set his jaw the same way he did when he was practicing a new technique, and Tanaka felt his heart expand.

“Right!”

They made it work; sort of. Noya on his feet, Tanaka half squatting, both of them bracing their forearms on the table for balance. It probably looked ridiculous to anyone on the outside, but it also emphasized the muscles in their arms, to mutual appreciation. 

They drank. Tanaka stared into Noya's eyes. Noya stared back. Tanaka didn't blink. Neither did Noya. They stopped drinking, intent on their impromptu staring contest.

Finally, eyes watering, Noya blinked.

“Yeah!” crowed Tanaka, flinging his arms up and sitting back in his seat. “I won!” Noya pouted.

“I'll win next time,” he promised, as Tanaka flashed him a smile so big that he had to smile back.

“You can try. I've got years of experience staring down Saeko. I'm a staring contest champ.”

“Oh yeah? How many times have you beat her?” Noya smirked knowingly. Tanaka glared.

“Five, and I can't believe you're doubting my abilities!”

“She's so cool though,” Noya sighed. “Almost as cool as you, Ryuu!” He grinned, and Tanaka felt his heart expand again, still a little awestruck at how Noya made him feel.

They sat back in their seats and talked about practice, and what they were going to eat for lunch tomorrow, and the new action movie Noya wanted to see.

Tanaka felt Noya's foot hit his shin and, unthinkingly, kicked back. The next five minutes were spent in a silent, furious kick fight under the table. Tanaka's longer legs gave him more range, but Noya had the uncanny ability to hit the same spot repeatedly. Finally, a particularly wild kick of Tanaka's hit the table and nearly upset their half-drunk milkshake.

They burst out into laughter.

“We should probably finish that, shouldn't we?” Tanaka said. Noya got to his feet and leaned forward.

“No staring contests this time, though,” he warned. Tanaka snorted and nodded his head.

They finished the milkshake off without any further issues. Tanaka leaned forward a little further and gently rested one of his hands over Noya's. Noya tangled their fingers together and they smiled ridiculously at each other around their straws.

They held hands all the way back, talking about the cool things they saw in shop windows, how if Hinata and Kageyama got a whole day without fighting (unlikely) they'd buy them double the usual amount of pork buns, a really big bird they saw flying through the sky. 

When they got to the intersection they'd usually part ways, they stopped. Noya turned and grabbed Tanaka's other hand in his, looking up into his face with a serious expression.

“Ryuu, this was the _best_.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka agreed. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he could feel his eyes prickle.

“Ryuu,” Noya said again. “I'm gonna kiss you now.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka breathed as Noya grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down. It wasn't a deep kiss, and it probably wasn't the best kiss, but they were both flushed when Noya let go. 

“We're going to do this again, right?” Tanaka asked, his chest threatening to explode from happiness.

“Definitely!” exclaimed Noya. “We have to go see that movie, and go to the amusement park to ride all the roller coasters, and I have to beat you in a staring contest!” His phone chirped. “But I have to go home first.”

“Same,” said Tanaka, looking at the setting sun. “See you tomorrow?” Noya nodded, biting his lip, then yanked Tanaka down for another kiss. They missed each other's mouths and laughed as they pulled back.

“Don't worry,” Noya said. “We got plenty of chances to figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy I cannot BELIEVE how sappy this is
> 
> Tanaka probably goes home and bursts into happy tears


End file.
